tufocfandomcom-20200215-history
Boiland
The Boiland Empire was founded in 846 by Edward Bell, after travelling upwards from Praxis and Henwa. He was transfixed with exploring the mineral deposits spread over the land, and he decided to make Boiland the central hub for trading. No one really knows why he did this though, as trading was had because Boiland has no sea access. (Canes later took over most of the exporting duties) Boiland went through a very prosperous stage in the mid-1700's, and many weapons were stockpiled then. After doing this for a while, a government (The Bell Governors) was voted in, and their ambition was to broaden their horizons. They did so, first taking over the Red Union and forcing the other two of the PHR to surrender or be assimilated. Even though they surrendered, they were assimilated anyway. The PHR later became allies with Boiland in around 1780, when Boiland voted in a nicer government which let the four colonies (PHR and Fryopia) have their independence. Fryopia (Iksne in particular) had stolen lots of things from Boiland like gold, and they had sold some of it back to the Boilanders, netting a huge profit. However, when Boiland voted the Bell Governors back in, they declared war on Fryopia. (1801) Iksne was the size of half of Fryopia at the time, having recently claimed some land back in a small war (1795) they won after they got independence. (1793) Boiland also tried to take over Venila-Sicilia to gain a tactical advantage over Iksne, the main fighting force. However, funded mainly by the Meats, the Venilan people fought back, but only after giving up half the island. This is the reason why V/S is still split into Venila and Sicilia to this day. Iksne was running out of money to fund this war, and the main oil (and money) producing part of it at the time, Alingstad, left the war and escaped almost unscathed. Many others did the same, and soon enough Iksne was basically helpless without the oil producing nations. Boiland obliterated most of what was in Iksne, and committed war crimes to the surrounding countries in the process. Boiland let the now renamed Utopialand keep Iksne in return for money. Around §3.5 billion, to be exact. Iksne finally paid these loans off in 1998, almost 200 years after the event. Krasnodar was also helped by Boiland in the 1920's, after their Mexas overlords (who they hated because they helped Iksne in the war) were oppressing them. They sent over lots of weapons to help it, and sent so much over that they had a small period of being bankrupt, and after the 1924 Boilo Crash, the Eggle was invented as a standard unit of currency. However, Krasnodar had recently become a dictatorship under the Michaels, and did not give the weapons back until they were so outdated they were useless. It still remains close, and is in the B alliance now. Boiland is regarded for its lavish palace for its leader, Harrison Bell. Boiland news coverage said it cost §3.5 billion to build, or the exact amount Iksne had to pay. These sources are unreliable, however, and it may have cost a lot less.